Bronies
The Bronies are a group formerly associated with Furries, but are now the enemy of both the Gamers and Furries alike. Following the 2nd Furry War, the Bronies were caught up in a plot meant to deceive them, causing them to declare war against the Furries and have war declared upon them by the Gamers. History The Bronies, during the early years of their existence, were a part of the Furries. Due to the popularity of the show at the time, the Bronies quickly blew up. They became one of the dominant forces within the Furry community, and took control of a large part of the Furry hierarchy. However, the rest of the Furries did not like the fact the Bronies were taking control of their community. They begun a campaign to isolate and distance themselves from the ever growing collection of Bronies. The campaign ended successfully, and the Bronies were removed from the ranks of the Furry community. However during their time with the Furries they participated in terrible activities alongside them, including oppressing the Gamers. Due to this, Gamers found an enemy in Bronies. After being ousted from the Furry Community, the Bronies decided to form their own group. They formed the Brony Kingdom in the state of California, with the capital being Burbank, the same location as Hasbro's HQ. This move which angered Furries further as, up until that point, California had been under their control. This act caused the Furries to cut all diplomatic ties with the Bronies and officially declare them enemies. In early 2015, the Brony Kingdom expanded into Europe. They took a large part of Western Europe, including countries such as Spain and France. Ever since their foundation, the Bronies have not participated in major wars. Minor conflicts have arisen but were quickly crushed by the huge manpower numbers the Bronies possess. The War When war broke out between the Gamers and Furries, the Bronies did not ally with either side, instead choosing to be a spectator. Interestingly though, the Bronies did allow both the USGR and USF to cross through their territory and fight within their borders. Many reasons for this strange behaviour has been theorised, with the most prevalent theory involving the Bronies attacking both Gamers and Furries and making an entry to the war. Further branches of this theory include information being fed to them by the Weebs or a mass conversion sneak attack. In an attempt to lure them them into joining the USF, the Furries gifted them the territory of the UK following the T-poser exit from the war. Though they were thankful, the Bronies were not swayed in their position. They chose to remain a neutral power until such time as they were required to make a choice. In a response to this action, the Gamers have promised the Bronies Norway following its capture. There has also been debate whether they should gift the Bronies all of Scandinavia for the benefit of the Soviets, who have struggled managing their territories. Once again, the Bronies expressed gratitude but reiterated their stance. Tactics During times of conflict, the Bronies are extremely unpredictable and use their huge amounts of manpower and influence to their advantage. They have operatives around the world trained to fight whenever necessary. Similarly to the Soviet Union, they created a human meat shield when on the defense, slowing attackers greatly whilst they prepare their attacks. The Bronies use their powers of influence to their advantage, with many of their European territories being gained by infiltrating the top spot of an organisation in their desired location, then annexing them into their empire. A key example of this technique was seen back when they took over many high ranking Furry positions early during their lifespan. Thanks to this skill, their ability to infiltrate any organisation becomes all the more useful during times of war. This is because they can activate a sleeper agent in a position of power, causing the opposing army to become unorganised and allow an easier victory. Bronies are also extremely capable of brainwashing people into watching the show. After a Brony convinces someone to watch the show, they are able to get the person hooked onto the show. The Bronies then follow a pattern of slowly inducting the person in question in the fandom, by showing them many works related to the show. This person will then be told to do the same to other people, and will set out to do so. Overall, it is best to be very wary of Bronies, especially when fighting within their territory. They are an unpredictable force that should not be underestimated. Pegasisters Pegasisters are a sub-species of Brony. Comprised of exclusively female Bronies, they are equal with their male counterparts, often being gifted higher statuses due to the nature of the show. Despite this, they are less recognised than the male Bronies. The term Pegasister is seldom used outside the Brony community, though the Pegasisters have pushed to be recognised from their male counterparts by defining them as Bronies and themselves as Pegasisters. When recognised by other communities, they often described as being more friendly and tolerable than the male Bronies. This has lead to an increase in support for individual recognition for Pegasisters. The majority of Pegasisters resides in France, an area untouched by the war. After the UK was ceded to the Bronies, some also moved there as it had also been relatively untouched. Trivia *The Bronies are the only faction to have had hostile relations with both Gamers and Furries simultaneously. *The Brony Kingdom retains its name, despite the status of Empire.Category:Faction Category:Subspecies Category:Furry Axis